Obelisk Rinha
^A6C227E6FE636088389FD8CC2113DA573D938A6BF08BCF8685^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg|Heh...You really think you can beat me? Background Information Being born into the Rinha clan. Obelisk was fully aware of his gift, Being born within a small family within a hidden community. His father was the respected Clan leader of the village as his mother was an gifted medical ninja. His mother and father was something you would call a power couple, known for the strength on the battlefield. So when Obelisk was born from birth he was seen to be an prodigy, with greatness ahead of him Obelisk did what he could to be the best in whatever he chose to be in. With this mentally it pushed Obelisk to great length. Everything had seemed to be going well for Obelisk until one day he heard tons of different voices none of the voices sounded like his mother or father but as he walked through the door he found hundreds of bounty hunters inside his home. Just seeing this boy brought huge smiles on their faces his family nowhere to be found and he was pretty sure everyone in his town was either dead or in hiding due to this vast number of the Ninja's. He did the best option he saw at the moment which was to run, quickly trying his best to run, but as he came outside he saw his mother and father crucified on a tree dead blood dripping from their mouths only to fill the small puddle of blood. He wanted to take them down it brought great shame to him, his father someone who he saw as this great and powerful man was being displayed as a weak and helpless man he couldn't think of of how many hours they had been up there. He found himself within the hidden of the leaves the village that took him as days and hours passed Obelisk listened days in and outs to see the capture of his parents murder but nothing. The case had went cold, the event had shattered the happy spirited boy into the cold hearted Genin he is today. He couldn't let go of his parents not one to give them up to be buried 10 feet below so after the wait Obelisk had robed his own parents graves sealing them both into a scroll to which he holds this very day with the goal to bring them back into the world of the living one more day. Arc 3~Team Sachi In Obelisk first Arch he was apart of team Sachi who were assigned to head south-east, Things didn't go as plan as Obelisk and his team was forced in a life death situation only leading to the surival of Obelisk and Nanalu who know goes as Hotaru Hyūga. Obelisk was forced to fight an unnamed Shinobi; it was Obelisk and Nanalu who killed the man and with the death of the vile man. The two would've headed back to the village leaving Obelisk to capture the body. Afterwards After the Arc Obelisk begun to ask a lot of question about O; he noticed the Mark O held on his shoulder and craved it. The source of his power was something Obelisk dreamed of having. But this dream would soon be the "death" of Obelisk Rinha being taken prisoner within O's Cabin miles from the leaf. Before he did go missing Obelisk would've told one person before hsi mission he would've visited Nanalu telling her his mission for power and that he'll return when he feels he had grown stronger. 'Arc 4' Since his disappearance Obelisk all this time had been taking capture by the likes of Ousatu Fuma. During his capture Obelisk had been tourted and punished and in a sick way trained in ways he couldn't explain. The entire month was filled with test and courses, courses that Obelisk failed being locked away with a Rise solider didn't help either. With his stay Obelisk had learned about the organization known as the Rise, a cult of savage barbarians. It was him who indeed gave Obelisk information on the Saint Order those who are truly desperate and in need of power shall come the beast. "Daemon, esto subjecto.." Every night for the last month Obelisk had prayed, in his condition it was his only option. As he believed all hope had been lost he had been visited by him, the St Order; in exchange for power Obelisk must give himself to the Order. It didn't happen over night, Obelisk indeed rested he awaited till O would get sloppy and then strike. It wasn't easy but when Arkham had released Obelisk from his cage allowing him to regain his chakra, Obelisk would've slayed O in his slumber. It was O's body that Obelisk had used to practice his medical nin with him being a rare breed of Ninja it would've been a massive learn for Obelisk. It's the reason for his Chakra Scalpel is able to pierce through solid objects like wood and harden bone. With his escape Obelisk had taken over the Cabin hidden in the woods, instead of burring O within the creeks of the home like he did his father. Obelisk instead would've buried him underneath the home along with his father; with the presence of O gone out of his own home Obelisk indeed remolded the entire Cabin. With less distractions Obelisk would've continued his medical work on the bodies he had found along the way on his missions. Like Sachi's and the men from the arc making them a perfect puppet to wield with his Dead Soul keeping them in his scroll which he keeps at all time. Once Obelisk felt he was done in the villiage he would've left Konohagakure. In his absent Obelisk searched through the Ninja world adapting to his odds and becoming stronger. He learned a new life with the ST Order gaining new feats and climbing new heights. Personality & Behavior Obelisk a calm natured intellectual. Keeping to himself most of the time but can be very social if need be. A Natural born leader, and a warrior as well. He believes in a good fight, a challanging one. And he belives in being strong, and that the weak will either fall, or adapt. Obelisk is kind hearted but he can also be cold and stubborn. Broken from the death of his parnets Obelisk swore to find the murders of his parnets for he can once and for all lay them to rest. Appearance 58ea5ff96e5b318c5068c1598d1e0a86.jpg His two toned eyes are small and spaced evenly apart, sitting below trim eyebrows that seemed to curve as a natural extension of his broad, rounded nose. His hair is —naturally black. The black jacket he wears over his broad shoulders have neatly polished red buttons. Dark grey pants with black sneakers. Update - Since his capture Obelisk is now a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. After his summoning contract Obelisk possesses a mark at the top of his right shoulder. Due to O removing a few of Obelisk's teeth and after Obelisk had slain his kidnapper. Obelisk would've replaced 2 out of his 3 canine teeth and 2 of his Incisors with O's bones. Making his bites and teeth distinctively sharper and harder than normal. Abilities Being raised up into the Rinha Clan, Obelisk possess a powerful Kekki Genki. The kekkei genkai of the Rinha clan allows him to absorb a person's chakra and duplicate their appearance. This allows Obelisk to absorb the chakra of another individual - usually an opponent's - and utilise it as if it were their own. Those who have had their chakra absorbed have reduced options in combat due to the lost chakra, and if enough chakra is taken they may be too weak to move. This can only be performed through contact only Obelisk eyes turns a crimsion color. Crused Mark N/A Summoning~ The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly and uses blood as a sacrifice. manbat_by_pandaface.jpg 'Arkham ' Arkham is a large Bat capable of flight, and, while Obelisk is safely on its back, the Bat can discharge sonar waves out that attack the opponent like guided gunfire. In this form he posses enhanced strength, agility, speed and reflexes. He has razor sharp claws. As with a real bat, he has wings that come from his hip to his under arm. This allows him to fly as great speed. Attached to his ankles and wings are bells a techqinue Obelisk uses in battle, Arkham is able to shift into smaller bats and in numbers and with his Echolocation Arkham is able to pin point with these echoes to locate and identify the objects. 'History ' The Saint Order ruled a realm called the Coven. In the root of their civilization was a cave hidden by mountains and illusions, the Monarchs were largely a docile race who demonstrated no aggressive tendencies or internal strife, and telepathy. But the Order where never always Bat's they where once men mutated by a virus in war. You see outside their coven is a forest covered with dense vegetation and dominated by trees. In the root of their civilization was a is a city hidden by mountains and illusions they created a home and peace throughout their community. Two leaders Arkham and Julius, in Arkham's world they had one rule and that one rule is to Hunt. They became a tribe who'll kill for the pure pleasure; cold hearted individuals and holds there prey as trophies. Julius on the other hand wished for peace and growing the corps in their world, finding all types of flowers and medical supplies. As Julius wanted little Arkham wanted more, with his greedy intentions he would kill Julius realsing a cure upon Arkham and his followers turning them into Bats. People he's met down the Road Ousatsu Fuma(Dead) Fuck that nigga, Plain and simple Obelisk hates his guts . O makes Obelisk sick as well as cause his blood to boil, After the exams match with him, If Obelisk was to ever see this man on the street , It's going down like Biggie and Tupac. East side and west side, Straight up , His friends says it's just a rival he has to surpass. But, In Obelisk' mentality fuck that nigga. Azarias Aburame Obelisk doesn't know this kid very well but what he does know is that Azarias is the most weirdest Aburame he's ever met. This kid doesn't even control bugs as of yet he sticks to TaiJutsu which is weird but also amazing at the same time; he's much different from many other people from his clan and Obelisk respects that. During that time Obelisk believed Azaria would do great within the team he was slowly forming as of right now he owe's Obelisk a favor which the Rinha boy soon wishes to cash in. Only time will tell now. Takahiro Uchiha~ The Prince of the Uchiha's they call him, Obelisk gotten to met Takahiro on good terms the first time they met. They learned their justsu's together and became close friends for the most part. But then came the greed and separation of the two, two men with different goals and views. It later came down to these two not really enjoying each other company after their last encounter, Obelisk attempted to get him to join his sqaud but it seemed Taka had other plans when he released his KG upon Obelisk. Those eyes had stunned and amazed Obelisk to say the least, leaving him wanting more. He soon will see Takahiro again no doubt about it. Ranta Larizzai~ Ah Ranta, Ranta is a special case within Obelisk chapter. He's the man without a full face as Obelisk never gotten the chance to see this mans eyes. His face always covered with his Sunagakure headband, even with his eyes closed he seems to just find within battle. But with just two encounters Obelisk could feel the burden upon this Genin the rage and hidden violence blanked away within him. With just that small information Obelisk knew it was true the quiet one's were always the most dangerous. Myōō Fuma~ He killed my fish(More to be figured out about this one) Nanlau Hyuga ~ Obelisk just recently met her and It wasn't at the best time, but come on ? When is it ever the best time with him. The two didn't start off on the right foot, or maybe they did. Just not in a way one would expect, Whatever it was or however they started, it was sure the start of something new, something they’ll never be able to turn their back too. He didn't quite understand what it was, but it was something about her that stuck out to him the most. He didn't know what it was, whether it was just a coincidence or a feeling. She really the first person who hasn't turn him away for using the Dead Soul Jutsu. Databook Obelisk's Goal's IC This is were you can find all the notes Obelisk keeps within his notepad! Here lies all the notes he keeps which basscially has tabs on anyone he wishes to study. * Library Spars/battles Silent Screams Open Wounds..Destruction within! The Way of the Ninja Obelisk vs Taka Who's The Real O? (Ousatsu vs Obelisk Shinra, Mushiki and Obelisk. Fitness Buddies. Ranta Vs.Naraku Vs. Azarias Battle of the new bloods The Ultimate L The Wanted Waste of Talent The Unwanted Shinobi's Switch Casual A new Addition to Team Ieyasu Pride and joy~ Obelisk's Destiny Super casual team having a casual meeting about casualness Storyline The Calling The Flood Vengeance Goodbye Obelisk! Empty and filled promises? Arc 5 Prelude - Alpha and Omega Loud Whispers Do you wanna Play a Game? The Profane Winds of SunaThe Profane Winds of Suna Satoshi vs Obelisk The Wanted Chuunin Exams Pool 1 Round 1 Ousatsu vs. Obelisk Tell me all your secrets and the things that make you tick! Missions D-rank: Fish of the Sky Training 3 Sessions from Dming(Chidor) A Big Ball of Fun Survior (Water Clone) The Prince vs The Damned Medical Help More training on top of Hokage mountain! Obelisk VS Rena, First Meeting/Spar The Path of Chakra Flow Obelisk and Yuki~ The Wills of Genin Approved By:Keru~ (talk) (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)